


Mornings In Apartment 303

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Basically how I headcanon coliver spend their mornings, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got a prompt on tumblr to write about normal coliver mornings - this is how I picture it :) I wrote it quick and didn't edit it much so sorry~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mornings In Apartment 303

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on tumblr to write about normal coliver mornings - this is how I picture it :) I wrote it quick and didn't edit it much so sorry~

The absence of Oliver's body next to his woke Connor before the alarm. 

He rolled over and let out a whine when he saw empty sheets instead of his boyfriend - but then he heard the shower running. Oliver was singing; some soft ballad Connor couldn't identify. He smiled nonetheless. Oliver really does have a beautiful voice.

Stretching, Connor stood to head to the bathroom. The air in the bedroom was cool, and he only had boxers on, so he anticipated the warm water and Oliver waiting under it. However his plans were crushed when Oliver opened the bathroom door, dripping, and naked but for a towel around his lower half. For the second time in the two minutes he'd been awake, Connor whined.

Oliver smiled and kissed his cheek, leaving Connor's face damp. "Morning. You're up early."

"Well I was hoping to catch you in the shower, but you're just too quick apparently," Connor replied, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to pull him close.

"Maybe next time you'll be quicker."

"Mmm I hope so. Or you could make it up to me later." 

They kissed again, despite the water still running down Oliver's torso.

"Deal."

Connor pulled away and headed to start breakfast as Oliver got dressed. 

Oliver was the more able cook, but Connor almost always handles breakfast (even if he uses ready made mixes most days). Oliver usually puts time and planning into the meals he makes - sometimes they're family recipes, sometimes they're from one of the two worn cookbooks he owns. They're always delicious.

Connor started boiling the kettle as he retrieved the pancake mix from the cupboard. Pancakes almost always ended up being the morning meal - not the healthiest option, but Oliver's favourite.

Oliver entered the kitchen - fully dressed, Connor sadly noted - just as Connor was serving the food and coffee. 

Oliver held his medication, and dropped Connor's into his hand. They took them together, at the same time, like they did every morning. HIV treatment for Oliver, PrEP and anxiety pills for Connor. Afterwards, Connor rubbed a soothing circle on Oliver's lower back. Taking their pills in the morning was a harsh reminder of what they had to face during the day - it made it a little better to acknowledge that they're facing it together.

Once they were sat on the couch with breakfast, the news was put on. It was some unknown channel they always had playing in the morning, but they never paid attention, they just talk. Connor complains about what boring court case he has to deal with, and Oliver lays out his plans for the day.

Mornings in their apartment are the most peaceful moments. For Connor, it's his favourite part of the day, because it's quiet and calm, and they have their unofficial routine that just feels like _home_. It's the kind of domestic that he never thought he'd have in his life, but he does now, and it's the only part of the day that he doesn't feel like he'll break down any second.

Moments after Connor went to get himself ready, he heard Oliver switch the TV to a music channel and turn it up, before singing carelessly to the empty room. Grinning, Connor joined in from the bathroom - Oliver was much more confident with his voice (which didn't surprise Connor, as he was much better) but Connor sang along anyway. Their voices entwined to keep a loud, steady tune - even if neither man took it seriously.

Dressed and prepped, Connor emerged from the bedroom to greet Oliver. Their bags and jackets were waiting with him - Connor had to admire Oliver's relentless organisation.

"Ready?" Oliver smiled.

"To go back to bed? Sure. To go to work and slave for Annalise all day? Not really."

Oliver rolled his eyes and laughed as they walked out the door. 

When they reached Connor's car, they kissed goodbye. Connor had to drive to work, but Oliver's office was within walking distance. Before Connor could get into the car, Oliver pulled him in for another quick kiss and whispered close to his ear,

"See you later. Be home early - I have that deal to fulfil, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan


End file.
